Hybrid's Requiem
by KingofthePhantomDragon
Summary: Digimon Data SquadXDevil May Cry! Had this Idea for a while and finally put it up. MarcusXYoshino pairing CAN WE PLEASE GET A FEW MORE STORIES WITH THIS PAIRING! Please R&R!


Hybrids Requiem

Hello! Ladies and gentlemen I am your author Kingofthephantomdragon and I am proud to present to you my sixth story. I hope that you all enjoy my Digimon Data Squad/DMC crossover and I also hope that you'll give me excellent reviews. Just so you know, the office is the same as Dante's in Devil May Cry 3 and he has a car the same as the one in the DMC animated series and Lady's motorcycle because I have no idea how to describe these damn things.

I wish I owned DDS and DMC cause then I would be living abroad with no one but me, my pals, and a horde of flaming hot girls but enough of my deep, dark fantasy. I don't own a thing. ENJOY!

P.S. I'm gonna do some big changes to Marcus' personality.

Chapter 1: Devils and Digital monsters

_"Have you ever heard it? The legend of Sparda? My parents would tell me stories about him when I was young. Long ago in ancient times, a demon rebelled against his own kind for the sake of the human race, with his sword he sealed the portal that connected the human world to the demonic domain. I never really believed it, I only thought of it as a child's fairy tale. Until I found out this legend wasn't really a myth at all. Sparda existed!"_

_Fade in from the dark and behold two young men clashing swords in a deadly eternal dance from the rooftop of a large skyscraper during a dark thunderstorm with the full moon shown from a space between the tearful clouds. _

_"How do I know? Well, I met the sons of Sparda...both of them" A young womans voice narrated as the two warriors clashed._

_One of these warriors wore a dark cerulean colored trenchcoat with gold trimming and the bottom flap cut into four parts, tan fingerless gloves, black pants tucked into dark brown, knee high boots and a black sleeveless muscle shirt and he wielded a beautiful katana sword with a white clothed hilt and a red circular handguard. The other warrior wore a crimson red trenchcoat with black fingerless gloves, he had no shirt under his coat showing his well toned abs and muscular chest. He wore faded black jean pants tucked in a pair of black snowboots and he wielded a long broadsword with a closed handguard and a black metal hilt encrusted with a ruby eyed skull with it's mouth closed over a ribcage design, conneting it to the blade._

_The two warriors clashed their blades with such ferocity and speed that the falling raindrops were prevented from approaching them and hovered about a foot above their heads._

_"Even though the same blood of their father flowed through their veins, they seemed to derive some kind of twisted pleasure from their so called brotherly fighting."_

_Their swords met again with a loud "clang" and they stayed in a lock, exerting pressure and trying to overpower the other and the sudden stop of movement caused the water hovering above them to drop with a loud "splash". _

_They glared into eachothers eyes and it appeared as though they were looking into their mirror reflections. They had the same mouth, nose, skin tone, brown hair, and even the same greenish-gold eyes. The only notable difference between them were their clothing and hair styles. The blue garbed man had short hair that layed down on his head and over his eyes while the other's hair was long and cascaded down to the bottom of his neck and would normally have been held up by a black hair band._

_The point where their swords were connected glowed orange and sparked due to the amount of pressure being exerted on the blades. The blue swordsman pushed his blade upward causing his opponents sword to twirl in the air and it pierced the ground directly as the red fighter was stabbed in the stomach by the katana. Blood seeped from his mouth as he met his opponent's eyes and in an instant the katana was yanked from his gut and he fell flat on his back with a splash._

_"But in the end...only one was left standing," The womans voice finished._

_The blue warrior raised his hand to his forehead as if in mourning to his fallen enemy before combing his fingers through his brown hair, laying it back. He walked away after yanking his enemy's sword from the floor. The red fighter picked himself up and looked at his enemy who swiftly turned around and in the red fighters eye the blue warrior stabbed the broadsword towards him and..._

(Alleyway in Otari City)

The sound of car horns, railroads, and police sirens could be heard in the city of Otari as a red, coated young man of fourteen walked through an alleyway. He continued to walk and he came across a door. He opened it to reveal a bar.

"What'll it be?" The barkeep asked with his back turned to the boy.

"Strawberry sundae." The boy replied.

The barkeep turned to the boy, "Young man, this is a bar, it's not a place for little children!" He said as-a-matter-of-factly. A moth fluttered around the light on the ceiling.

"Oh? The smell of blood seems to be more potent than the smell of alcohol." The boy said calmly as he took a seat. He took a moment to observe his surroundings, he noted three poker players at a table behind him and two guys drinking beer at the table at the far wall. "Have any of you gentlemen heard of a haunted bar?" He asked and noticed that everyone in the bar stiffened slightly, the boy smiled and continued "It's a bar that doesn't accept cash, credit card, or check... only the customer's life."

One of the poker players grunted and he slightly turned to observe him. "Hmm...a royal straight flush, a move like that could cost you your life." The boy said while stealthily reaching his left hand into his coat. The Royal Flush guy layed his cards on the table and spread them in a line.

"Thanks, now let me buy you a drink," The man yelled while charging towards the red fighter. He didn't get any closer due to the boy pointing a black-plated gun with the names "Ebony & Ivory" etched in gold on the side and firing a shot, which hit him in the center of the forehead.

The man fell backwards and during mid-fall, the moth from the ceiling fluttered over the guy and showered him with a kind of gold powder

(Begin D.M.C animated series opening theme here)

The man lunged for the boy again but the powder transformed him into a seven foot tall, green furred creature with antennaes, glowing red eyes, and long, razor sharp claws and fangs. The boy jumped into the air to dodge the assault and tossed his black gun in the air while watching the other occupants of the bar transform as well. With his right hand he pulled out a white-plated handgun and aimed it at his front while he caught his black gun and aimed it under his right arm. The assaulting demons were promptly shot in their faces.

_"Four down two to go."_ the boy thought.

The first demon jumped him and sunk it's fangs into his right hand and grabbed his right shoulder and other hand. The boy dropped his black gun.

"Not bad, Flush." The boy said before extending his left arm and opening his hand.

The roof window shattered as a long broadsword with a black hilt sliced through it and into the boy's hand. He held the sword underhanded for a few moments before swinging it upwards and cutting the demon in half. After the blade sliced the demon in half a swarm of moths flew from it's body and out the windows. The red fighter walked over the dead demon to a storage closet where one of the moths fluttered around. He approached the closet and promptly stabbed his sword through the moth and the door. After a moment, the closet door window shattered and the barkeep slumped on the door and shakily looked into his killer's eyes.

"You're him...Marcus Damon...The Crimson Knight!" He rasped out.

The boy identified as Marcus smiled, "That's right! Next time you open up shop, be sure to add strawberry sundae on the menu."

(End song here)

He said before yanking his sword from the door and the man's stomach and walking away. As he approached the opened door the final moth flew over the body of the barkeep and transformed it into another moth demon that lunged at Marcus. Marcus heard the demons growl and pulled out his guns and aimed them at the lunging demon, "Bingo!" He said before pulling the triggers and making a big bang and flash of light.

(Sewers)

_"How do I get out of here?"_ Was the only thought of a yellow, three foot tall t-rex creature with green eyes and three claws and a red belt band on each middle claw.

The creature ran trough a sewer system with alarms blaring around it and an intercom saying "Raptor-1 has escaped custody!" over and over again. It came upon a cage in it's path.

"Pepper Breath," It yelled before a fireball blasted out of it's mouth. When the fireball impacted with the cage it exploded. When the smoke cleared, there was a hole that it ran through.

(DATS HQ)

"Raptor-1 has escaped through the sewer system." A young woman of eighteen with long purple hair exclaimed while frantically typing away on a strange computer inside a room full of hi-tech equipment.

"Sensors indicate he's somewhere in Otari City," An equally young woman with bright blonde hair exclaimed from across the purple-haired girl.

"Agent Yoshino!" A man in his thirties with dark blue hair and with a small ferret-like creature wrapped around his neck called to a young pinkish-red haired girl wearing a dark pink uniform.

"Yes sir!" She replied.

"I need you to report to Otari City and use all means necessary to re-aquire Raptor-1," he said.

"Consider it done, Commander Sampson," She replied before running out of the room.

(Terrance)

"There's nothing to see here, move along." The police officer called out to the crowd of curious civillians.

"What's the situation here?" Yoshino asked while showing her badge to the officer.

"There's apparently been a kind of brawl, an unknown party responsible for the injury of fourteen high school males and the status of the fifteenth is unknown." he responded.

A device on the girls belt began beeping.

"Yoshi, I can sense Raptor-1's digital signature nearby." the pink device exclaimed with a somewhat squeaky voice.

Yoshino dove under the crime scene tape and sprinted to a courtyard to find a group of fourteen boys scattered on the ground, "wait...where's the last one?" Yoshino asked herself and was answered a moment later.

"Get away from me, you monster!" A boy's voice screamed. Yoshi turned to see the fifteenth male trying to crawl away from another boy in a red trenchcoat.

"The hell, I will!" the coated boy exclaimed before grasping the frantically struggling teenager's collar and slamming him against the wall.

"Hey, hold it right there!" Yoshi yelled.

Marcus spared her a brief glance before turning back to his prey, "Now you listen here, if I see you or your flunkies in my neighborhood, or even in my town, I'll be pissing on what little remains of your body are left after I'm through with you." Marcus snarled before pulling his arm back and forcibly planting his fist on the guy's cheek, sending him to the ground unconscious, he then turned to her, "What the hell do you want?" he asked while spreading his arms out as if saying "bring it on".

Yoshi opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by the explosion of a manhole a few feet in front of the red coated boy and out of the smoke came a coughing, yellow dino creature.

"Great if it's not one thing, it's another." The boy muttered while running a hand through his hair. "Hey, do you know where I can get some food around here?" the creature asked Marcus who just stared.

"Do I look like a damn tour guide to you?" he yelled.

"What's a tour guide?" the creature confusingly asked while rubbing it's head. Marcus sighed before addressing the creature,

"My name is Marcus, who're you?" he asked.

"My name's Agumon and I'm a Digimon." He happily exclaimed.

"Raptor-1 has been found, moving to neutralize." Yoshi said softly into her earpiece,

_"Negative, Agent Fujieda. Stand your ground and await for further instructions,"_

"but sir..?" She started.

_"I'd like to see what this young man can do."_ He stated.

Yoshi sighed. "Yes sir."

"What are you doing here?" Marcus asked while clenching his fist in anticipation which Agumon noticed.

"I'm pretty sure that it's none of your business," Agumon retaliated while flexing his arms.

"If it's in my neighborhood, then it is my business especially if you might cause trouble to the nice people here." Marcus said while reaching behind the corner of the building that he was standing near and grabbing his sword hilt.

"Well...I enjoy a good fight and you seem to look like a good opponent, despite being an arrogant human" Agumon said before jumping towards Marcus in an attempt to surprise him.

It didn't work.

Marcus slashed his sword downward in an attempt to cut Agumon in half but the little dino jumped away at the last moment.

"You should count yourself lucky, not many creatures survive against me and Rebellion here." He said, reffering to his sword.

"Pepper breath." Agumon yelled before blasting a fireball from his mouth at Marcus who just slashed the offending flame down the middle the second it was close enough.

_"Yoshino, take Raptor-1 now!"_ Sampson ordered from Yoshi's earpiece.

Yoshi was shocked to see that someone was standing at equal ground with Raptor-1 with only a sword.

"YOSHI!" the device on her waist screamed.

"Right! On it! Lalamon realize!" She yelled as she held the pink device in front of her. There was a bright light and when it faded a pink and green flower bud-like creature with little, pointy stubs where it's arms and legs would be and three little black dots in place of it's eyes and mouth floated next to Yoshi.

"What the hell is that?" Marcus yelled while staring at Lalamon.

"Raptor-1, by order of the Digimon Data Squad, I'm placing you under arrest," She moved to approach him but the blade of Rebellion was held between them by Marcus.

"Lady, this is our fight and you have no right to interfere." He said while he stared her in the eyes.

"This is a matter of national security, Buster, and my mission is to bring him in, and if you stand in my way you'll be joining him," she said with authority.

Marcus only smirked and brought his fingers to his lips. A loud whistle came from him and, after a few moments, a loud screechy caw sound came from above them.

Yoshi looked up and saw the freakiest bird she had ever seen, It looked about four-five feet in length with an eight-ten feet long wingspan, it's skin seemed to be made of wet blood over a sheet of rock, along it's body and tail were two lines of glowing light green orbs and it's head had the same colored eyes over a long sharp beak.

"Blood-goyle, take the yellow one to the office and keep him there." Marcus ordered. The creature, now identified as a Blood-goyle, seemed to bow its head in confirmation and opened it's wings revealing very thin arms with three claws at the end. It glided over to Agumon and firmly grasped him before flying off with the little dino screaming the whole time.

"Just stay where you are and don't touch any of my antiques, I haven't gotten to study them all yet," Marcus yelled.

Yoshi just stood there as her target was being carried off by a weirdo's pet.

"WAIT A MINUTE! You can't just take him, he's the property of DATS." she screamed at the smirking Marcus.

"I just did, what are ya gonna do about it?" Marcus said before shouldering Rebellion.

_"He stood toe to toe with Raptor-1, whom even Lalamon could barely beat so I won't have to worry about hurting him."_ Yoshi thought.

"Lalamon, attack!" She ordered.

"Seed shot!" Lalamon yelled before a swarm of glowing yellow seeds shot out of her mouth. Marcus stood there and allowed the attack to impact around him much to Yoshi's horror and she was about to go to him, but the smoke from the little explosions cleared and he stood without so much as a scratch on him.

"Was that your best shot? Cause if making me deaf was your objective then yeah, you succeeded." He said while cleaning his ears with his pinkie.

Yoshi and Lalamon almost screamed in terror of the boy who apparently couldn't be hurt.

"If you don't mind, I haven't been home since yesterday morning and I really need to check up on the little monster, then go grocery shopping and finally get a good nights sleep so...have a good day." He said before walking away and leaving Yoshi standing up like a statue and when Marcus walked out of sight,...she fainted.

(DATS HQ)

"Yos...up...ap...out...it...Yoshi get up!" A woman's voice shouted in her ear.

"What? I'm up, I'm up," She frantically exclaimed.

She opened her eyes to find herself in the DATS medical facility, "How the hell did I get here?"she asked her friends Miki and Megumi.

"You passed out after you tried to attack that guy and he walked away like he didn't feel anything," Miki clarified and Megumi handed her a file.

"This is the info that we have on the guy, the commander wants you to negotiate with him for the return of Raptor-1." she said sympathetically.

Yoshi sighed, "This is the worst," she murmered.

"So what do you think that guy is?" Miki asked, "I mean he can't be human, so he's gotta be either a mutant or alien and I'm leaning towards mutant."

"I think he's an alien cause that would explain the fact that he looks so cute," Megumi stated with slightly red cheeks. Miki and Yoshi stared at her with an eyebrow raised.

"He's a half-demon actually, and an extremely powerful one," Commander Sampson said when he walked into the room.

"Sir?" Yoshi asked.

Sampson pushed his blue sunglasses on his nose, "Have any of you heard a story of an ancient demon called Sparda," he asked.

Miki and Megumi shook their heads no while Yoshi nodded.

"It's a story about a demon of god-like power who turned against his own kind to protect the human race and after he sealed away the Demonic Emperor, Mundus, he quietly ruled over the demon and human world until his death, he story was passed on as a legend, The legend of The Dark Knight, Sparda. My parents told me as a bedtime story...but what has that got to do with that Marcus guy?" Yoshi asked.

"That's only part of the whole story, The Dark Knight not only sealed the demon world away, he sealed his own power away in his sword because he felt that it was far too powerful to exist." Sampson paused to grab a chair and sit down, "Some time later he fell in love with a mortal woman who bore the twin sons of Sparda, the younger of which you fought today, the other's location is unknown." Commander Sampson clarified.

"How do you know so much about it, sir?" Yoshi asked.

The commander stood, "That's a story that'll have to wait for another time, after you leave, head home and change into something more casual and meet Marcus at that grocery store he said he was going to go to." He ordered before walking out. The three girls shrugged before leaving, Miki and Megumi went to the command room and Yoshi walked out of the building and into her car to make a quick stop home for a different outfit.

(Slum Avenue)

Marcus was walking out of his shop and towards the neighborhood grocery store. "Why did I agree to take charge of the little beer-gutted lizard?" Marcus asked himself as he walked into the store. The minute that he walked into his shop he found Agumon raiding his fridge and after a long ten minutes of yelling and pulling with the help of several Blood-goyles, Marcus finally managed to get the yellow dumb-ass restrained. After he told his story to Marcus he decided to let Agumon stay with him with several rules involving his refrigerator and his antiques and in return for Agumon's story Marcus even told him A bit about his life story, afterwards the dino quickly dubbed him as "Boss".

Marcus sighed as he lugged the basket full of bread, milk, eggs, and other products in the basket when he sensed a familiar presence approaching behind him.

"Be a dear and get this for me will you?" Yoshi said, putting a fudge pack in the basket he was lugging around.

"Who the..." Marcus stopped mid rant with a worried expression on his face. He walked around her to an elderly woman in her late seventies struggling to walk on her cane.

"Mrs. Jenson? You shouldn't be out of bed at this hour it's almost ten." he said in a concerned manner.

"I know dear, I just wanted to thank you for dealing with those rascals who were threatening me and vandalizing my store." She said in a soft spoken voice.

Yoshi watched the touching scene from afar, _"So that's why he pummeled those punks earlier today, they were causing trouble for this kind old lady,"_ she thought with a small smile.

After Marcus helped the woman upstairs and settled her in, Yoshi walked out of the store with him. "What do you want, Doll-face?" He asked when they sat on a bench at the park.

"I want you to give Raptor-1 back to us in exchange for us making the charges of fifteen cases of aggravated assault disappear," she said while grabbing her fudge from one of his bags.

"I've got a better idea, you and your little computer club stay the hell away from us and you won't find one of your employee's corpse in a dumpster outside of your HQ and I know that that big techno building down at the beach is the place." he retorted.

"What makes you think that building is it?" She asked with her poker face on the high setting.

"You smell like salt water and sand, add that to the fact that i've been sensing some dimensional distortions from that place and Agumon and your little floating seed thing have the same energy signature as the dimensional rifts." He said while gathering his bags in his arms.

Yoshi stared at him in bewilderment, "Well then...I still need you to come with me back to headquarters for questioning," she said after straightening herself out.

Marcus didn't even acknowledge her and began walking away.

She sighed. She hated having to resort to this. "If not you then I'll see what your mother or sister know." That stopped the red garbed boy in his tracks. He turned around and Yoshi could swear that his eyes turned pure red for an instant, "If you go anywhere near them I swear I'll tear you and your organization a new asshole." Marcus snarled. He summoned Rebellion and pointed it towards her to emphasize his point.

"I know who you are, Marcus Damon and what you are. your mothers name is Sara Damon and your little sister's name is Kristy, they live in a house that's about four or five blocks away from on the other hand, we can't find as you aren't listed as living with your mom even though you are fourteen." She paused to stand and dust off her pants. "Make this easy on yourself and your family, and just get in my car." Yoshi then but proceeded to walk to her police car while giving him the "follow me" hand signal.

He growled and followed her to the vehicle and after inserting himself in the passenger seat, Yoshi drove off.

(DATS HQ)

Despite his desire to be asleep on his couch, Marcus couldn't help but admire the inner structure of the building that the hot chick worked in.

"I'll bite, I normally don't like the hi-tech, sci-fi look but you people pull it off quite nicely." He said admirably.

Yoshi just continued to walk despite her accomplice's eagerness to observe the facility.

"Stop gawking and follow me! Don't touch anything either." She snapped.

Marcus glowered, "Someones on her period," He muttered.

She heard him but they were too close to their destination for her to do anything.

She opened the door to reveal her friends and Commander Sampson, who looked at the newcomer.

"Who the hell are you people? And for that matter, why the hell did you kidnap me?" He demanded.

Yoshi was about to slap him but the Commander motioned for her to wait. "You're quite powerful considering your age, Mr. Damon. I assume that your father's powers highly exceeded yours."

Marcus growled, "I'd appreciate it if you left my father out of this."

"Very well. To the point, We request, nicely, that you return custody of Raptor-1 to us and in return, you will be well compensated." The ferret-like creature stated.

Marcus stared at the thing weirdly, "Being a demon hunter, I've seen some weird shit, but a talking scarf is a little farther out there than what I'm used to."

The Commander began stroking the creature's snout to calm it's anger at the insult.

"His name is Kudamon, and he's my Digimon partner just like Lalamon is to Yoshino, and the two Pawnchassmon to Miki and Megumi," He motioned to the two miniature suits of armor that were working on the computers.

"How the hell long have they been there?" He asked. He seriously hadn't noticed them until now.

Suddenly the alarm system began blaring.

"Should I care enough to ask what that's all about?" Marcus rhetorically asked.

"There's a Digimon signal coming from area D-59, It's near a hamburger stand in the Slum Avenue park," Megumi exclaimed.

Marcus' eyes widened. That was his street. Before anyone could stop him, he'd run out the door with Yoshino at his heels.

(Slum's park)

"I swear that yellow idiot had better not have escaped from my Blood-goyles or there's gonna be hell to pay." Marcus growled as he neared the site of the attack.

"Trouble in paradise, youngster," A voice asked.

Marcus turned to his left to see an old man, wearing hawaiian-style clothing.

The old man pulled out a strange device from his pocket and held it out to Marcus who slowly accepted it.

"It looks just like Yoshi's doohickey." He said as he studied the white, red-rimmed device for a moment before turning back to the old man.

"Hold onto it for a while, I have a feeling that you may find it useful in the very near future." He suggested.

Marcus shrugged before placing the devise in his pants pocket. He looked up to the old man to see that he was gone.

"Wait up!" Yoshi exclaimed as she came up behind him.

"What took you so long?" He sarcastically asked. He'd worry about the old guy later.

She just glared at him.

"BOSS, WHERE ARE YOU? IS ANYONE THERE?" They both turned around to see Agumon walking around with a trashcan on his head.

Marcus sighed as he pulled the can off of his ward's head.

Agumon chuckled nervously at Marcus' glare.

"What part of 'stay in the shop' didn't you understand? hmm?" He growled.

Agumon was about to answer, but an explosion to their left halted any unspoken words.

"What was that?" Yoshi was interrupted by he earpiece beeping.

"Yoshino, we've just now identified the Digimon signal, it's a Kokatorimon!" Megumi's voice exclaimed.

"A giant chicken... What is this, Family Guy?" Marcus asked boringly.

The giant chicken fixed it's gaze on Marcus and Agumon.

"What? Is there something on my face? Do you think that I'm your dinner tonight, or something?" Marcus asked while grabbing Rebellion's hilt.

"Boss, Get back. I can take this guy, No problem," Agumon jumped at the monster and was promptly slapped away by it's wing.

"That's typical," Marcus blandly stated as he watched the dino get thrown across the park. He turned his gaze on the chicken and pulled his sword off of his back. "That was my ward you just wacked, Asshole. Now you can either apologize nicely or there'll be an ass-kicking with you on the recieving end."

Yoshi sweatdropped at the sight, Marcus was lecturing a giant interdimensional chicken.

Kokatorimon cawed and charged toward him.

"I was hoping you'd make that choice." Marcus pulled out Ivory and began blasting at the chicken's face. One bullet managed to hit it's eye and it reeled it's head back while letting out a horrible screech.

"Step back, Marcus. This is under DATS' jurisdiction. You have no business interfering," Yoshi attempted to walk forward but was stopped when he held his sword out in front of her.

"Once a Hunter's challenge has been declared, none may interfere. This is for my honor as a hunter." He placed the sword on his back and fixed his gaze on Agumon's limp form. "Wake up, ya dumb lizard! You threw the first punch so you need to put up or shut up."

He could sense Kokatorimon's presence approaching from behind him and he turned to raise his sword and block the monster's beak.

"Do you mind? We're talking!" Marcus shrugged the attack off and sucker punched the Digimon to the other side of the park. His hand was suddenly covered by a strange orange aura.

"A DNA charge!" Yoshi yelled.

_"DNA charge? Might be just what I need to take this freakshow down."_ Marcus thought with a smirk. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the orange device.

"How did you get a digivice?" She asked.

Marcus said nothing as he held the digivice in front of himself and the screen spelled out _'DIGIVOLUTION'_ in bold letters. "DNA Charge!" He yelled and slapped his charged palm on the top of the digivice, which absorbed the aura.

The screen glowed for an instant before launching a beam of light at Agumon. The dino's eyes snapped open and he floated a few feet in the air.

"Agumon digivolve too..." His body was covered by data particles for an instant. The data split apart to reveal that Agumon had become a giant T-rex-like creature. His body was orange and muscular with several blue stripes located on his tail and back. The red beltbands were still there and his head had a brown helmet with three horns.

"GEOGREYMON!" He roared.

Marcus couldn't help but give a complimentary whistle at his friend's new form. "That'll work!" He said. Marcus pulled out his dual pistols and twirled them around on his fingers.

"I'd like to introduce to you Ebony and Ivory!" He yelled as he jumped onto the dragon's head, right behind the horn on his snout.

He twirled the guns again before pointing them at the giant chicken. A red aura surrounded them as a bright yellow glow came from the back of Geogreymon's throat.

"Bingo!" Marcus shouted before firing the crimson energy laced bullets.

"Mega Burst!" A large fireball erupted from Geogreymon's mouth. The flame spiraled with the crimson energies of Marcus' bullets and the two blasts decimated the giant chicken and the area behind it.

_"I can't believe it! He has a digimon partner, he digivolved him to his champion level and defeated another one in less than a day."_ She thought, slightly fearful as Geogreymon dedigivolved back into Agumon.

"Hey, Doll-face! I'm takin' the little yellow bastard back to my place and if your boss doesn't like it; he can suck it." He said and walked away through the alleys.

"My name's not "Doll-face" It's DATS agent Yoshino Fujieda." She yelled at his retreating figure.

"That's nice, Yoshi. Tell Mario I said "How do I beat Bowser?" will ya" He chuckled. The half-demon and the digimon disappeared in the shadows.

(DATS HQ)

"Should I give the order to pursue?" Miki asked Sampson.

He shook his head. "Maintain sattelite surveillance to find out where he lives but don't make any further contact. For the time being, anyway. And get Yoshino back here." He walked out of the room to his office to file some paperwork for a possible new recruit.

"Do you think it's wise asking him to join us?" Kudamon asked his partner.

"I'm not sure! Depending on how their lives were, half-demons can be unpredictable when encountered with an offer like what i'm going to give him. He was raised by a kind mother and his father was a wise and powerful demon, so I believe it's safe to say that he'll come over to our side and help us win this battle." Sampson answered as he entered the office.

_"I hope so, my friend."_ Kudamon thought worriedly. They were taking a gamble with this one.

(Marcus' office)

Marcus slept peacefully on his couch that night. For that night, was the night of the Hunter's moon.

I kinda feel that the ending was kinda cheesy and I apologize for it. Please review and to those of you who are asking for updates on Iron Guardian, The Cursed Angel, Out of Control, Left in the Dark, and the sequel to Black Covenant, PLEASE be a little more patient. I'm going back and forth to get all of them updated at once, so please just bare with me for a little while longer.

And one more thing, My story is in no way, shape or form connected to Himewolf398's story, Digimon Data Squad:My New Version. I've had this idea in my head for about a year-and-a-half but i'm just now putting it up due to a friend's request. I just wanted to clear that up and make sure you knew that I didn't steal her ideas or anything like that.


End file.
